Candace Swain
Candace Wakefield Swain (May 20th, 1984) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Hank Wakefield and Trisha Wakefield. Growing up on a farm was great for Candace, who loved helping her parents out. She was a bit of a tomboy, and best friends with Clint Richmond. She and Clint did everything together. They were also good friends with her cousin, Marcia Weston. Her parents were always willing to help people out. When she was 12 years old, she was one of the Ruby Springs Thirteen -- locked in a crypt for three days without food or water. Later that same year, her mother was murdered by The Legend . After that her father became a drunk, and she became an outcast. At age 12, running the farm by herself wasn't an option. Clint and his father, John Richmond would often help out. When she was 15 she started dating Clint. When she was 16, her dad got into an accident and caused the death of [Lang and his wife, Kristen Lang. This caused Candace to get picked on a lot in school. The two broke up a few times in High School, and then for good after Clint decided to joint he army. Candace waited for him to come back, trying to manage her father's farm by herself in the meantime. John Richmond would still offer to help her out from time to time, though his wife felt that he shouldn't -- not becuase of Candace, but because of Hank. Candace was barely making it on the farm. In 2005, all of their animals got sick, and she had to get rid of most of them. In 2006, Clint returned. The two continued dating for a while, but Clint never wanted a serious relationship. He wanted to leave town. Candace, unable to support herself and feeling that Clint didn't want to stick with her because she was the Wakefield girl, she started dating Tom Swain instead. Tom wasn't nice -- but he provided a paycheck, and she liked him well enough. They got married in 2008, where her father almost ruined her wedding. Tom would beat Candace from time to time. But Candace cheated on him, joining the Society of Nym. She was barely part of the group however, and always wanted to leave because she felt unwelcome, and like she was doing something wrong. During the Angels of Death Murders, Hillary Stevens brought charges against her for the murder of her father. Candace was ultimately proven innocent. Her husband was murdered not long after for beating her. Candace later went on to marry Clint after his dad talked some sense into him. They had two children together -- Henry Richmond and Trisha Richmond. She is also cousins with Desiree Valentine and Danica Valentine. =Childhood= Growing up, Candace was very much a tomboy. She loved to get in the mud, and help her parents on the farm. She wasn't physically that strong, but she wasn't weak either. When she was 12 years old, along with others she was locked inside a crypt for three days. She and Clint held each others hands during the night, and neither one would let go. Later that same year, while out catching crawdads Candace's mom was murdered. A symbol was left, and Candace was left without a mother. People from around town came around to help. Everyone seemed to care about her mother. =High School= Candace started to Charles Robinson High School in 1998. In 1999, she and Clint started dating. It was the first time she could remember being normal since her mother's death. But in 2000, her dad's drinking got Lana Clark's parents killed. Candace was then ostricized in school and in town because of it. Clint and his dad would often help out at the farm, even when Candace and Clint were on break. Candace struggled in school her senior year, and didn't get good enough grades to get accepted into college. Not that she could afford it. =After High School= After finishing High School, Candace had to work on her family farm full time. She applied to several jobs, but nobody was hiring. Candace managed her dad's farm fairly well, but with Clint running off to join the army, she didn't have much help. John Richmond would stop by and help her from time to time, but usually only two times a month. Candace had to do the rest by herself. =Clint's Return= In 2006, Clint returned. She and Clint started dating again, but when he kept talking about leaving town, Candace felt that he didn't want to marry her because she was just the Wakefield girl. So she decided to leave him, and began dating Tom Swain. Tom was a jerk, but he had his moments. =Marriage= Candace and Tom married in 2008. From time to time, Tom would hit her. Candace would take it, because she didn't have any other opportunities. She joined the Society of Nym, and slept with Damon Rubini during this time. He was about the only person she did sleep with, and it had made her feel guilty about herself. She knew it was something her mom would've never wanted her to do. But it was the only way for her to get back at her husband. =Angels of Death Mruders= During the Angel of Death murders, though she wasn't a suspect she was put on trial for the murders. She was ultimately found 'not guilty'. She and Hillary Stevens started hating each other after the trial. Candace was able to clear Clint and Marcia later on during the trials, as they were all with each other during one of the murders. =Later Life= Candace and Clint finally got married, and had two children of their own. Henry and Trisha. Candace helps Clint with the family farm. They manage to make the farm very successful. =Quotes= "The only other attorney in town is Nathan Harper, sleazeball extraordinaire." "It was awful. I remember seeing her... the way she was. It was like I had walked into... a room that was filled with despair." - on her mother's death "I would make him wish that he was never born. I'd do to him, what he did to my mother!" - what she'd like to do to The Legend "No. He's not his father. If I think that way, I'll be no better than people like this killer." - on Wes Hughes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX0